


Warmth & Comfort

by Mutant_X



Category: The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: F/F, Family, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Romance, Teen Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_X/pseuds/Mutant_X
Summary: Both Dani and Rahne has know loss and pain both had felt alone but now they have found each other and what they both were missing.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Warmth & Comfort

Heartbreak that was the first thing that came to mind when Dani found out that her entire home her family, her father, her people had all been wiped away from existence of this entire world. Now she had been left with nothing but their mere memory in her mind. The loneliness and pain had filled her up with guilt that had slowly consumed her to this very moment.

Shame that is what Rahne was left with after she discovered her powers, her mutation. She had been shunned by her people, her family, her home. She had poetically become a lone wolf wandering the wilderness alone haunted by the blood she had spilled from father Craig. The mark he had left on her that would bring back those horrible memories every time she looked upon herself in the mirror to this very day. 

Both of them had known so much loss and both accepted that they had been reduced to nothing, or so they thought. But they had found each other and from the ashes of what their lives once were had risen something that to both of them was completely unexpected but as real as can be. They found each other, a friendship that became much more now to this very moment from that bond something special had formed what Dani and Rahne felt for each other had washed away their sins their worries, their insecurities, in that moment they looked into each other’s eyes they felt it from the moment that occurred that night outside by the chapel as they laid out on the grass feeling the warmth and comfort from each other’s presence was enough to mend their broken hearts. The moment they shared their first kiss fireworks went off in their minds love had began to bloom in their hearts. 

Which all follows up to the current situation since the destruction of the hospital and the death of Dr. Reyes, and now the possibility of finally being able to be free to do as either one of them pleases well for now at least. 

Both Dani and Rahne had been with the remaining mutants who were standing over the wreckage of the side where the demon bear broke in and mauled and chomped up the former doctor into little bits and pieces of flesh scattered all around. They were finally free.

“So what should we do now?” Rahne asked coming up from behind Dani who had been gathering up some supplies for their trip to the nearest town. 

Dani dropped her bag and turned to face Rahne shrugging, “I don’t know honestly I mean were out, were free to do what we want, but really where can we go!” Dani said her eyes looking down with a slight hint of sadness behind them. 

This of course got Rahne’s attention as she waking over to the side of the bed and sat right next to her. 

“What do you mean?” 

Dani let out a sigh before answering, “Well I mean that we may all be free now but really were can we go, for me at least everything I ever knew is gone I have nothing to go back to anymore, there’s no one left for me in this world!” 

Rahne moves her hand out to take Dani’s hand into hers feeling the warmth of her flesh melt away her worries. “I wouldn’t say that!” 

The smile she gave her was one of those comforting smiles that could turn even the saddest day into a better one. 

“I use to think that I lost everything too that I was destined to got to hell that nobody cared about me, until I met you, you are everything I need Dani Moonstar, and I don’t care where I go from here as long as I’m with you!” 

Each one of those words Rahne has said to her melted Dani’s heart like butter. A tear of joy managed to escape from the corner of her eye as she gave Rahne the sweetest smile she could. “Your right I don’t care where I go from here or how far life takes me but as long as your standing right by my side, because I truly care about you Rahne Sinclair!” Dani said brushing a loose strand of Rahne’s red lock out of her face. 

Rahne could have sworn that she was on the verge of tears herself at the sound of those words as she gave a heartwarming smile right back at Dani. Before either one of them knew it the distance between their faces was closed and their lips connection in the most passionate kiss either one of them had ever experienced, a kiss that let both of them know that they will be their more for each other as long as they both shall live. With that they broke away afterwords gathering their stuff off to join the others with their hands intertwined and clung at each other’s sides ready to head off back into the world together.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think of what I’ve got.


End file.
